1. Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus, method, and medium for sensing a slip in a mobile robot, and, more particularly to an apparatus, method, and medium for sensing a slip in a mobile robot that can sense a slip in a mobile robot that travels straight in a specified pattern by using an abnormal change of a travel sensor signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Robots for use in the home or office have been put to practical use as assistants in taking care of household affairs or doing office work. Representative examples are a cleaning robot, a guide robot, and a crime prevention robot.
Such a robot performs functions as it moves in a given space. In order for a robot to travel and perform its function in a given environment, the robot must prepare a map of a surrounding space or recognize its position as it moves in a state where the map is known.
As a cleaning robot, an automatic traveling cleaner that performs cleaning as it travels, without being drawn or manipulated by a user, has been developed. This mobile robot may lose its position due to an obstacle such as a wall or a projection on a bottom surface while it performs its duties.
For example, if the mobile robot crosses a projection on a bottom surface or is caught in a narrow space as it travels below furniture such as a chair, a sofa, or the like, a main body of the mobile robot is stopped, but its wheels continue rotating (a slip). Here, the term “slip” denotes that the actual speed of the mobile robot differs from the speed of the mobile robot that is calculated through the rotation of the wheels attached to the mobile robot.
When a slip occurs, the mobile robot cannot properly detect its speed, and this may disturb the detection of an accurate position. For example, in the case of detecting the position of the mobile robot in a state that the mobile robot cannot sense the slip occurrence, an error may occur in detecting the position.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus, method, and medium for sensing whether a slip has occurred while a mobile robot travels.